SOS from the Future: A Dark New Enemy Appears!
き新あらたな敵てき現る! |Rōmaji title = Mirai kara no esuōesu! Kuroki arata na teki arawaru! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 47 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = SOS from the Future |Airdate = June 12, 2016 |Previous = Goku vs. Copy-Vegeta! Who's Gonna Win?! |Next = Hope!! Once More Awaken in the Present, Trunks}} "An SOS from the Future! A Dark New Enemy Emerges!!" (未来からのSOS! 黒き新たな敵現る!, Mirai kara no esuōesu! Kuroki arata na teki arawaru!) is the forty-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is June 12, 2016. Summary In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks is running and hiding from a mysterious being, causing destruction all over with its ''Ki'' Blasts. He enters a building and meets with his mother, Future Bulma, who is working on an experiment, and is relieved that Future Trunks is well. Future Bulma is working on the Time Machine, and has prepared enough fuel for a one-way trip to the past, betting that there will be another way a round-trip can be made. Future Trunks offers to take the fuel back to Capsule Corporation, and tells Future Bulma to rest, but Future Bulma insists on coming with him, in case "that guy" attacks. As they prepare to leave, an explosion is made close to them, which destroys Future Bulma's equipment. Future Bulma sees something coming, and gives Future Trunks the fuel and tells him to go, before a mysterious being grabs Future Bulma. Future Bulma tells Trunks to hurry, when the mysterious being charges a Ki Blast and blows up the building, which kills Future Bulma. Future Trunks, promising to save this world, flees while more explosions are made. Back in the present timeline, at Goku's house, Goku shows his newly-grown vegetable farm to Chi-Chi and Goten. Piccolo asks Goku why he called him, and Goku wants to train by collecting the entire harvest. Goku tells Piccolo that work can also be training, as Master Roshi trained him and Krillin as kids by making them work. Goten wants to join too, but Chi-Chi says he must study. While Goku and Piccolo are having an intense competition harvesting, Krillin arrives and wonders why Goku is okay with doing this while Vegeta is off training at Beerus' planet. Overhearing this, Goku begins sensing for Vegeta's ki. On Beerus' planet, Vegeta is training with Whis. When Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, Goku locks onto his ki, and teleports. Everyone is surprised but Krillin, who is forced by Chi-Chi to harvest in Goku's place. As Vegeta charges, Goku teleports in front of him, and bumps into him. Goku calls Vegeta sneaky, while Vegeta calls Goku stupid. Beerus asks if Goku brought him a gift, and Goku gives him the ball of lettuce he has been holding. Beerus enjoys the lettuce but tells Goku that it is a gift too small for a God. In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks knocks on a door, and meets up with Future Mai. Future Trunks tells Future Mai that Future Bulma died in order for Future Trunks to escape, as Goku Black is now able to sense his ki. Future Trunks shows Future Mai the fuel, telling her that they can now return to the past. Back on Beerus' planet, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis are eating cups of ramen as they discuss the Omni-King. Beerus says the Omni-King doesn't fight, but he is indeed the strongest being and no one is above him. Whis says that the Omni-King can destroy anything in an instant, as there were previously 18 universes and 6 were destroyed due to him being in a spoiled mood. In the alternate timeline, Future Trunks and Future Mai are eating and resting, discussing about going back 17 years in the past, where Future Trunks' friends are, as he reminisces the events. They then make their way to Capsule Corporation, wary about their surroundings. A giant vortex is in the sky, and Future Trunks tells Future Mai to go on ahead as he draws his sword. Future Trunks engages in battle, but is defeated. Future Mai gives Future Trunks the fuel and she offers to be the decoy, as Future Trunks needs to survive. Future Mai is hit with a Ki Blast, seemingly killing her. An angered Future Trunks then glares at the enemy, Black, who tells Future Trunks that today is the day he will take his final breath. Characters Main Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Goku Black *Future Mai *Beerus *Whis Supporting Characters *Piccolo *Krillin *Goten *Chichi Locations *Alternate Timeline *Earth *Beerus' planet *Nameless Planet (flashback) Battles *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Whis *Future Trunks vs. Goku Black *Future Mai vs. Goku Black Trivia *As Goku Black's debut, this episode featured lettuce frequently, which was most likely a reference to Turles, the main antagonist of The Tree of Might who, like Black, closely resembled Goku in appearance. Gallery FutureBulma-LastMoments.png|Future Bulma's last moments FutureTrunks-Super47.png FutureTrunksInShock.png FutureMai-(Super).png FutureMai-GetsHurt.png OMG-FutureMai.png DBSuper-FutureTrunks.png GoodBye-FutureMai.png SadMoment-FutureMai.png Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-47-208 (1).jpg AngryFutureTrunks.png Cktc3WqUgAAyZVT.jpg CktdVixUoAA5g5i.jpg Cktc4-PVAAAyFli.jpg ca:Episodi 47 (BDS) es:Episodio 47 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Future Trunks Saga